Across New Worlds
by Solomon Angelripper
Summary: Bedlam (Chaos! Comics) get bored and decides to visit new universes which, unbeknownst to him are filled with anime characters! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or objects listed herein (Damnit!) they belong to their respected owners. Though I would like to own Chaos! Comics.  
  
  
  
Far out from the normal realms of time and space, where the 8 parallel universes meet together, there stood a mysterious figure on an asteroid. Watching. Waiting. Patiently anticipating his opportunity. Of course when you were this person, patience was a virtue. That's what you get in his line of work.  
  
Alone on this asteroid he stood looking out into the depths of space like some astronaut in his spacesuit. But upon closer examination you would see that this man was no astronaut. He didn't even have a spacesuit. This enigmatic figure wore a flowing black leather trench coat with black cowboy boots. He also had tight leather pants held up by a belt, which on either side holstered a handgun. Covering his long dark hair was a cowboy hat, which on the front had a strange metallic symbol of a skull and 8 arrows pointing vertically, horizontally, and diagonally.  
  
Strange as his apparel was, it all looked very normal it comparison with the man itself. For if you looked at him you would be very shocked to realize that this man had no face whatsoever. It was only a skull. This faceless man standing on that asteroid was the Wanderer. The Vagabond. The sole possessor of the Chaos Brand, which enabled him to cross dimensions and time-Bedlam.  
  
Yes, Bedlam. The Native American who took it upon himself to capture the 8 families of Hell he unwittingly freed was standing here. The skull- faced man whom Lord Chaos had tried to destroy. But Lord Chaos had been defeated and his control over the 8 Worlds of Chaos released. Bedlam could now travel across the 8 universes with relative ease.  
  
"Amazing how quickly things get boring around here." Bedlam said to nobody in particular.  
  
He sighed, and lit up a cigarette. He placed it in his teeth since he was devoid of lips and took a huge drag. The nicotine calmed him down as he thought of what he was about to attempt. Oh yeah, he definitely needed one of those considering what he was about to do. Nobody had tried this before. What if he didn't come back? Well, at least he'd have his last cigarette.  
  
Bedlam needed a short vacation. The 8 families were quiet nowadays. Plus, he has seen too damn much as it is. Activity in the universes was quiet and Bedlam was rapidly becoming bored. He could sleep in an Egyptian tomb for 300 years to wait for his enemies, but at least there he knew what to expect. But this was now. He didn't know what to expect of the future. Maybe something would eventually happen, but for now, Bedlam needed an outlet to relieve his boredom. He wanted to explore new worlds and seek new mysteries. Before, he never thought that it was possible. All he had was the Chaos Worlds.  
  
He laughed to himself. It never failed to amaze Bedlam how in such mysterious ways the Universe worked. For that, he'd only need reminding of the aftermath of Armageddon.  
  
Suddenly he looked up with a start. It was coming. Only a few seconds left. It was now or never.  
  
Right there in front of Bedlam, the blackness of space suddenly burst into a flash of blue light. His jawbone fell down. If his face could still show emotion, he would be in awe at what he was looking at. Inside this rip lied strange worlds and new exciting possibilities. He quickly took one last drag out of his cigarette, dropped it to the rock, and squished it with his leather boot.  
  
"Next Universe, Stage Left!" he called out before vanishing in a flash of orange light. Bedlam's journey had begun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Bedlam fell down the portal. All around him, blue light blazed, and bolts of lightening flashed along the sides.  
  
'So far so good,' the Native American thought. 'Now, if my theory is correct this portal should lead me to a whole new batch of universes. It will probably drop me off in one of 'em. After that, I'm on my own.' Somehow, the thought seemed to worry him. 'But hey,' he thought 'I'll do what I can. I've got my people's resourcefulness. That, and a trusty 6- shooter if anyone tries to second guess me.' Bedlam smiled internally.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared before him and he was headed right for it. It's the end of the tunnel! This is it! Bedlam shielded his eye sockets as the bright light enveloped him. Then, everything went blank.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Unconscious, Bedlam fell, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Oblivious, until he hit the ground.  
  
"Ahhcckk!!! Ouch, Goddamnit, that fucking hurt!" Bedlam tried to sit up. But it was no easy task. The time traveler had landed on his back. And to add insult to injury, his back had landed on a rock.  
  
Bedlam groaned in agony. He was sure that something was broken. He could never get around in this condition. There was only one option. Holding out his left hand, Bedlam focused on the Chaos Brand in his palm. The symbol, which coincidently, was the same emblem on his hat, glowed an eerie orange. Slowly, the pain in his back began to fade. In less than a minute, Bedlam was back on his feet, pain free.  
  
"Ah, much better." He said stretching out his arms and legs. "Now! It's time to explore this new dimension. Looking around, Bedlam found that he had landed in a forest. Just an everyday ordinary forest. Right down to the leaves on the trees. It seemed that nothing had really changed in his dimension jump.  
  
His excitement quickly turned to disappointment. "Come on." He said irritably. "Don't tell me I came all this way for nothing. Every universe has some unique quality to it, that's proven fact! There's gotta be something different here!"  
  
Just then, he heard a strange sound emanating behind him. Bedlam looked around. And then, he saw it.  
  
10 meters ahead in a small clearing, a bird was foraging the ground for worms. But this was the strangest bird Bedlam had ever seen. For one thing, it was large, about the size of a turkey. It had brown feathers and a dark underbelly. The creature stood on two very large, very ugly looking feet. The whole thing was topped off with two fierce wild looking eyes and a sharp curved hook-like beak. Bedlam had never seen anything like it.  
  
The bird continued to forage the ground occasionally giving Bedlam a mean look that seemed to say, 'I can see you there. Don't you dare try to mess with me.'  
  
"Sure is one ugly looking buzzard." He remarked.  
  
Most unfortunately, the bird heard him.  
  
It suddenly and quickly rose to the sky and streaked toward the Vagabond like some living bullet. Bedlam just barely dodged the attack. It rose back into the sky and shot towards him again.  
  
"Spearow!!" It shrieked.  
  
Bedlam sidestepped the attack again. In his mind he was still dealing with what was going on. This bird, had apparently heard what he had said. It had actually taken offense to his comments. But could this be possible? A bird with an ego?  
  
"Spearow!!" The bird attacked again, and Bedlam dodged it again. By this time, he had had enough of this. Although he would have liked to observe the animal, and maybe try to comprehend how it could have such a large ego, it actions towards him left him with no choice. Dodging the crazed bird's attack again he pulled out his six-shooter and fired. The creature let out a scream of pain as the bullet shot through its wing. Then it fell to the ground.  
  
Bedlam holstered his gun and stepped forward, getting down on his knee. "I'm sorry I had to do that," he apologized, "but in the battle for survival, it's kill or be killed. I had no other choice."  
  
But this bird wasn't about to let this freak human get away with such a crime. "Spearow! Spearow! SPEARROWWW!!!!"  
  
The forest suddenly began to echo the call. It started from far off. Then it got closer. And louder. Then it began to get dark. Bedlam looked up. And his jaw dropped.  
  
Directly overhead, were hundreds upon hundreds of the vicious birds. They hovered there for a moment observing. They looked at Bedlam. They looked at their dead companion. They looked at Bedlam again. Then they looked at his gun.  
  
"Spearowww!!!"  
  
They entire flock dive-bombed towards Bedlam hell bent on revenge.  
  
But Bedlam wasn't the type to be scared off so easily. "You want some of this? Well come and get it!" He whipped out two handguns and fired. A bird shrieked and fell. He fired again. The bullet hit a bird in the wing and it fell. Three of the nasty birds shot towards his head. Three dead-on hits and they were down.  
  
"Yee-haw!! Like a live action version of 'Duck Hunt'!" He released his empty magazines, inserted new ones, and kept firing.  
  
Five minutes later, all of the vicious birds had been dispatched. All around Bedlam the corpses lay scattered about. He was breathing heavily and had lost a lot of ammo. But none of those damned birds had even come close enough to even-  
  
"Freeze! Stay right where you are and don't move!"  
  
The voice came from behind. But Bedlam knew better than to immediately turn around. On several embarrassing incidents he had given people heart attacks by doing so.  
  
Officer Jenny stepped forward gun cocked. "Drop your guns." She ordered. Bedlam complied.  
  
Then she lost it. "Do you realize what you have done??" she shouted "By killed all these Spearow, you could be single-handedly responsible for the worst Pokemon massacre in decades!!!"  
  
'Who would want to protect these crazy sons of bitches?' Bedlam thought. "They were the ones trying to massacre-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!!" Officer Jenny screamed. "I'm going to make sure that you rot in your prison cell." She said with a sadistic edge to her voice. She stepped forward. "Now turn around."  
  
Bedlam swiveled around to face the female police officer. Her eyes quickly went from anger to a look of pure terror. She gaped open-mouthed at his bare skull.  
  
"While we're on the subject of rotting, I'd have to say that I've come along quite well already. What do you think?"  
  
"Yahhhhh!!!!!" Jenny screamed and ran away as fast as she could, tripping over a rock in the process.  
  
Bedlam watched the hysterical woman run off. "I'll take that as a yes." He said to himself.  
  
"Stop it right there!"  
  
More company? Bedlam looked to his right and saw three kids: a girl and two boys. The girl wore short shorts and suspenders and had red hair. The other boy to her left was clearly the eldest of the three and was more muscle-bound. And right in front of them was a boy who could only be about 12, with a red and white hat, jeans, and a vest. Perched on his right shoulder was a strange yellow rodent-like creature.  
  
"We saw what you did to those Spearow!!" Shouted the girl.  
  
"And to Officer Jenny!" Roared the muscle-bound boy.  
  
The boy with the rodent stepped forward. "And skull or no skull, you are going to pay! Pikachu! Thunder Attack!"  
  
"Pikachu!" The creature leapt to the ground.  
  
"Pi." Lightening began to form in its red cheeks.  
  
"Ka." The lightening spread around its body  
  
"Chu!!!!" The electricity shot towards Bedlam who quickly jumped out of the way and fired.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Nooo!!! You killed Pikachu!!" Cried the boy.  
  
Bedlam holstered his gun. "I didn't kill it at all. I just wounded it severely."  
  
Surely enough it was still barely alive, blood pouring out its side.  
  
The boy took off his vest and wrapped the rodent in it, holding the animal close to him. He then looked at Bedlam, fire burning in his eyes. "You jerk! I'll get you for this after Pikachu gets better!!"  
  
But if Pikachu got better Bedlam didn't want to know. The Vagabond of the Chaos Universe had had enough of this crazy place full of murderous birds and electric rats.  
  
"It's time I took my leave of this place. On to the next Dimension!" And then, he disappeared in a flash of orange light.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
WOW! Ten pages of work! I hope you enjoy! Next session, Bedlam wreaks havoc in the word of Dragonball Z! Please review!! 


End file.
